Roy Haynes
Roy Owen Haynes (born March 13, 1925 in the Roxbury section of Boston, Massachusetts)class=artist|id=p85352/biography|pure_url=yes}} Biography is an American jazz drummer and bandleader. Haynes is among the most recorded drummers in jazz, and in a career lasting more than 60 years has played in a wide range of styles ranging from swing and bebop to jazz fusion and avant-garde jazz. He has a highly expressive, personal style ("Snap Crackle" was a nickname given him in the 1950s) and is known to foster a deep engagement in his bandmates. He has also led his own groups, some performing under the name Hip Ensemble. His most recent recordings as a leader are Fountain of YouthFountain of Youth and Whereas,http://www.dreyfusrecords.com/album.php?d=192&a=21&l=0 both of which have been nominated for a Grammy Award. He continues to perform worldwide. His son Graham Haynes is a cornetist. His son, Craig Haynes and grandson, Marcus Gilmore are both drummers. video:1982 CHICK COREA, ROY HAYNES, MIROSLAV VITOUS at the White House Early career Haynes made his professional debut in 1944 at the age of seventeen in his native Boston. Haynes began his full-time professional career in 1945. From 1947 to 1949 he worked with saxophonist Lester Young, and from 1949 to 1952 was a member of saxophonist Charlie Parker's quintet. He also recorded at the time with pianist Bud Powell and saxophonists Wardell Gray, and Stan Getz. From 1953 to 1958 he toured with singer Sarah Vaughan. Later career Roy's influence on the rock world has also been apparent in recent years, with a tribute song recorded by Jim Keltner and Charlie Watts of The Rolling Stones, and recent on-stage appearances with The Allman Brothers Bandhttp://www.hittinthenote.com/cart/c-104-wanee-festival-2006.aspx and Page McConnell of Phish.Dreyfus Records He was inducted into the Down Beat Magazine Hall of Fame in 2004. Haynes appeared in the game Grand Theft Auto IV, as the host of the jazz radio station, JNR. A 3 CD/1 DVD boxed set entitled A Life in Time - The Roy Haynes StoryA Life in Time - The Roy Haynes Story was released by Dreyfus JazzDreyfus Jazz in October 2007. The set chronicles highlights from Roy's career from 1949–2006, including recordings with Parker, Vaughan, Davis, Monk, Corea, Metheny and his own Hip Ensemble and Fountain of Youth quartet. The set was listed by The New Yorker Magazine as one of the Best Boxed Sets of 2007,Best Boxed Sets of 2007 The New Yorker and was nominated for an award by the Jazz Journalist's Association. WKCR-FM, New York, surveyed Haynes's career in 301 hours of programming January 11–23, 2009. Esquire named Roy Haynes one of the Best Dressed Men in America in 1960, along with Fred Astaire, Clark Gable and Cary Grant. On October 9, 2010, Roy Haynes was awarded the Mid-Atlantic Arts Foundation's BNY Mellon Jazz Living Legacy Award at the Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts in Washington, DC. On December 22, 2010, Haynes was named a recipient of a Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. Haynes received the award at the Special Merit Awards Ceremony & Nominees Reception of the 53rd Annual Grammy Awards on February 12, 2011. He appeared on the Late Show with David Letterman on June 8, 2011. Technique Haynes extracted the rhythmic qualities from melodies and created unique new drum and cymbal patterns in an idiosyncratic, now instantly recognizable style. Rather than using cymbals strictly for effect, Haynes brought them to the forefront of his unique rhythmic approach. He also established a distinctively crisp and rapid-fire sound on the snare; this was the inspiration for his nickname, ‘Snap Crackle’. Discography in 2008.]] As leader *1954: Busman's Holiday *1954: Roy Haynes Sextet *1956: Jazz Abroad *1958: We Three *1960: Just Us *1962: Out of the Afternoon (Impulse! Records) *1963: Cracklin' *1963: Cymbalism *1964: People *1971: Hip Ensemble (Mainstream Records) *1972: Equipoise (Mainstream) *1973: Senyah (Mainstream) *1975: Togyu (RCA) *1976: Jazz A Confronto vol.29 *1976: Sugar Roy *1977: Vistalite *1977: Thank You Thank You *1979: Live at the Riverbop (Marge Records) *1986: True or False (Freelance Records) *1992: Homecoming *1992: When It's Haynes It Roars *1994: My Shining Hour *1994: Te Vou! (with Pat Metheny) *1998: Praise *2000: The Roy Haynes Trio *2000: Roy Haynes *2001: Birds of a Feather: A Tribute to Charlie Parker (with Roy Hargrove, Dave Holland and Kenny Garrett) *2003: Love Letters *2004: Fountain of Youth *2004: Quiet Fire (reissue of Thank You Thank You and Vistalite) *2006: Whereas *2007: A Life in Time: The Roy Haynes Story (3CD-1DVD Boxed Set, 1949-2006) *2011: Roy-Alty As sideman *1949: Meet Milt Jackson (Milt Jackson) *1951: Miles Davis and Horns (Miles Davis) *1955: In the Land of Hi-Fi (Sarah Vaughan) *1958: Thelonious in Action (Thelonious Monk) *1958: Misterioso (Thelonious Monk) *1958: Portrait of Art Farmer (Art Farmer) *1958: Brass & Trio (Sonny Rollins) *1958: In a Minor Groove (Dorothy Ashby) *1959: Live at the Five Spot (Randy Weston) *1959: A Night at the Vanguard (Kenny Burrell) *1959: The Sonny Side of Stitt (Sonny Stitt) *1960: Outward Bound (Eric Dolphy) *1960: Far Cry (Eric Dolphy) *1960: Soul Street (Jimmy Forrest) *1960: Soul Battle (Oliver Nelson, King Curtis & Jimmy Forrest) *1960: Something Nice (Etta Jones) *1960: The Tommy Flanagan Trio (Tommy Flanagan) *1960: Stittsville, Sonny Side Up (Sonny Stitt) *1960: The Great Kai & J. J. (Kai Winding & J. J. Johnson) *1960: Trane Whistle (Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis) *1961: Here's Jaki, Out Front! (Jaki Byard) *1961: Focus (Stan Getz) *1961: The Straight Horn of Steve Lacy (Steve Lacy) *1961: The Blues and the Abstract Truth (Oliver Nelson) *1962: The Song Is Paris (Jackie Paris) *1962: Stitt in Orbit (Sonny Stitt) *1962: Domino (Roland Kirk) *1962: Reaching Fourth (McCoy Tyner) *1962: Ted Curson Plays Fire Down Below (Ted Curson) *1962: Bossa Nova Plus (Willis Jackson) *1963: Black Fire (Andrew Hill) *1963: Yo Ho! Poor You, Little Me (Frank Wess) *1963: Smokestack (Andrew Hill) *1963: Newport '63 (John Coltrane) *1963: Destination... Out! (Jackie McLean) *1964: It's Time! (Jackie McLean) *1964: Blue Spoon (Jimmy Witherspoon) *1966: Tennessee Firebird (Gary Burton) *1967: Duster (Gary Burton) *1968: The Way Ahead (Archie Shepp) *1968: Now He Sings, Now He Sobs (Chick Corea) *1968: The DeJohnette Complex (Jack DeJohnette) *1969: Country Roads & Other Places (Gary Burton) *1974: "All The Things We Are" (Dave Brubeck) *1976: Trinity (Tommy Flanagan) *1978: Manhattan Project (Dizzy Reece) *1978: Birds and Ballads (Johnny Griffin) *1978: Times Square (Gary Burton) *1978: Transfiguration (Alice Coltrane) *1983: Trio Music (Chick Corea) *1984: Trio Music Live in Europe (Chick Corea) *1987: Live in Montreaux (Chick Corea) *1987: Blues for Coltrane (McCoy Tyner) *1989: Question and Answer (Pat Metheny) *1994: Wanton Spirit (trio led by Kenny Barron with Charlie Haden) *1996: Flamingo (Michel Petrucciani & Stephane Grappelli) *1998: Like Minds (Gary Burton, Chick Corea, Dave Holland, Pat Metheny) *2011: Sonny Rollins- Road Shows vol.2 (Sonny Rollins) References External links * Drummerworld: Roy Haynes * Roy Haynes home on Dreyfus Records *Interview *Concert Review *Jazz Police: Concert Review Roy Haynes Live at the Artists' Quarter *Jazz Police: CD Review Where As, 2006 *Why I Love Roy Haynes and Why Jazz Education Matters from District Administration Magazine 7/04 Category:Drummers